


Balls to the Wall

by i_think_im_ready_to_go



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Smut, sub!Brendon, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_im_ready_to_go/pseuds/i_think_im_ready_to_go
Summary: You're feeling particularly dommy tonight and give Brendon the teasing of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Walking into the bedroom, you smile at the pretty sight in front of you, “Hey baby,” you call, stripping quickly, eyes roaming over the muscles and body, out on display for you. Brendon is plastered up against the wall like you had directed. His legs are spread just slightly wider than comfortable, hands next to his head which is turned so his cheek is pressed up against the wall. Coming up behind him, you drag your hands slowly down the warm skin of his back, tracing over the muscles that tense and ripple when you touch them. You admire his leg muscles being hugged in his skin tight leather pants. There’s a slight quiver as his legs tire from holding himself up in an unnatural position. Stepping closer, you press your body up against his and lean to push him against the wall. Your hands come up over his, and you lace your fingers in his, making sure that he knows you’re holding him against the wall.

“You look beautiful, baby,” you purr in his ear, “You look so good with your back muscles all out on display for me. And those pants B. God, those pants do wonderful things for your legs. Your legs are already amazing without them. But with them on? God, B… you look so yummy. Are you ready to play, baby? I’m going to play with you and make you feel so good. I’m going to eat you up, B. I’m gonna edge you so many times, and you’re going to be begging and whining for me, and when we’re done… when we’re done, you finally get to come, and it’s going to be explosive. It’s going to be the best you’ve ever had.”

With a sharp inhale at your words, Brendon pushes back against you. Smiling, you kiss his cheek and press him harder against the wall, and he whines at the feeling of you covering him so completely. “You’re going to be a good boy for me, right baby?” you whisper and smirk as he shivers at your breath ghosting over his ear. Pulling back, you release his hands and flatten them back against the wall. You run your hands down his sides, brushing your fingers gently across his shoulders and ribs to his hip. 

Teasing along the waist of his leather pants, you slip your hands between his hips and the wall as he sucks in a breath and lets out a quiet whimper. You run your fingers slowly along his v line, enjoying the feel of his soft skin beneath your fingertips. Starting at his shoulders and working in a meandering path along his back to the curve of his ass, you nibble and suck at the miles of smooth skin being presented to you. As you run your lips along the waist of his pants, Brendon pushes back against your lips, silently asking for more. You quickly grab his lips and shove them back against the wall, pausing as he whines.

“You gotta behave, baby. Remember the rules. You have to stay completely pressed up against the wall until I’m done playing with you. All this beautiful skin, B. You have to let me enjoy it. There’s just so much, and it’s so soft and warm. I just HAVE to take my time worshiping it all. It’s your own fault for being this attractive, baby.”

Nodding, Brendon hums in agreement, plastering himself further against the wall in response. Your hands move back towards his front, again, teasing along his v-line. With a smirk, you let your fingers tickle their way down to his belt and stroke the long strip of hair trailing from his navel and disappearing into his pants. “How’s this feel, B? You’re such a naughty boy wearing your pants this low. If you’re going to insist on teasing me by wearing your pants this low, then I’m going to have to show you what naughty boys get. God, B… These pants are so low on you that they basically show your dick. You’re showing the audience EVERYTHING except for it. One of these days, your pants are going to get caught on something and tug just a little lower, and the whole world will be looking at your cock.”

Brendon wiggles his hips as he tries to get your hand a little lower onto the bulge straining against the front of his pants. Pushing your pelvis forward to stop his movements, you pin his hips to the wall, and he whines as his dick rubs against the front of his pants. He starts to make small circles with his hips, squirming as he tries to get some friction against his dick. You wait for a couple of seconds, letting him try to rub off in his pants before tugging his hips back away from the wall. “Come on baby,” you mumble against his ear, “Can’t take a little tease? Are you already that desperate? Come on, B. I know you can take much more than that. Don’t you want to enjoy the delay a little? Enjoy the process?” Groaning, Brendon pushing back against you, grinding and letting out little whimpers as your arms wrap around his torso to hug him lovingly. “God Brendon, you’re so pretty like this. I love you so desperate and needy for me. I love hearing your sounds as you pant and whine. I love watching your skin flush as you get excited and aroused.”

“Please,” he breathes, “Can you… would you… take the pants off please? They’re so tight, and I need to feel your skin on my legs and my hips and my ass. Please, Y/N, let me out of these.”

Dropping a kiss on his temple, you let your hands drift to his belt, pausing to watch Brendon quiver in anticipation of being released from his leather prison. You undo his belt buckle and pull it from his pants with a quiet “snick”. Reaching down, you unzip his pants, chuckling as his hardness presses eagerly into your hand. “No underwear, B?” you ask, “God, you weren’t even wearing underwear tonight. You really are going to give the audience an accidental show someday.” Taking his shoulders, you flip him around so that his back is against the wall. “Hands, baby,” you murmur, and Brendon crosses his wrists above his head. With one hand, you pin his wrists to the wall, and you reach down with the other to tease at his stomach. As you brush your fingers along his happy trail, he whimpers and drops his head forward to watch what you’re doing.

Working your way down, you pass his eager cock and reach for his balls, cupping them and rolling them gently. You look up when he whines, admiring how pretty he looks, submitting to your ministrations. His brows are lifted in the center, and he almost looks like he’s in pain with how aroused and needy he is. You press your lips to his, and he devours you eagerly. With a small smile, you squeeze his balls lightly, and he whimpers into the kiss. “You’re so good for me, aren’t you, baby boy?” you mumble against his lips, “You’re so pretty and needy for me. I love doing this to you. I love how much you want me, how much you need me. You’re gorgeous like this, all surrendered and open and vulnerable to me.”

You release his balls and pull back to look at his face. His eyes are shut, and his jaw is lax as his lips chase after yours. With a smirk, you reach for his cock give him a couple of tight strokes, just two, and his head thuds back against the wall, his thick hair falling back. You let his wrists go to bring your hand down to cup his cheek, but he keeps them crossed above his head as if he hasn’t realized you’ve let them go. Drawing him back into a kiss, you cover his warm, naked body with yours, pressing him firmly into the wall. With a couple of rolls of your hips, you have him whimpering sweetly against your lips. You feel him throb and pull your body away quickly.

“No. You don’t get to come yet, baby. Remember, you have to control yourself. You’ll come when I say you can come, not when you want to come.” Brendon is biting his lip and nodding at you, eyes opening to look at you, and you gasp at the lust and adoration painted in his gaze. A spike of arousal runs through your body, and you shiver at his half hooded eyes. “Come on, B. Let’s get you in bed so I can have my dirty way with you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Brendon’s hand in yours, you lead him over to the bed, looking him over and smiling as he follows you obediently. You stop next to the bed and push his on shoulders, indicating for him to sit on the edge of the bed. Once he’s sitting, you lace your hands through his thick locks and bend down to draw him into a searing kiss. With a moan, he moves his lips against yours eagerly, spreading his legs so you can step in between them. His hands come up to grab your ass and tug you closer to him, and you happily oblige.

Your tongue flicks out, and his lips part quickly to let his tongue tangle with yours. As you feel the roughness of his tongue against yours, you tighten your fingers in his hair with a small noise of pleasure. You pull away with a smack as breathing becomes difficult, and Brendon nuzzles his cheek against your torso. The feeling of his scruff rubbing against your skin causes you to inhale sharply, and he pauses, looking up at you with wide eyes. “Can I…” his voice trails off as his eyes are drawn to your breasts just above his eye level.

“What do you want, baby boy? You need to articulate what you want.” You look down at him softly, scratching his scalp and smiling as he relaxes into your touch.

“Can I…” he coughs self-consciously, “Can I have your… I want… God, can I please have your nipples in my mouth? I need to taste you and make you feel good.”

Kissing his forehead, you smile softly, “We can do that, B, but only on my terms. Scootch back up a bit,” you mumble motioning for him to keep going until he’s sitting his his back against the headboard, “Alright. You can have my nipples in your mouth only if I can have your cock in my pussy. You’re going to have to get me off while I’m mounted on your cock, but you aren’t allowed to come yet.”

Eyes wide, Brendon bites his lip, looking you over, and nods vigorously, “Anything for you, baby. Absolutely anything.” With a sharp nod, you swing your leg over him, and he inhales as you grab his cock and position yourself over it. Sinking down slowly, you pause with just the tip breaching your entrance. You circle your hips teasingly, and he lifts his head to capture your lips again with his. Lowering yourself slowly, you continue to circle your hips, smiling into the kiss as he whines. Settling yourself so you’re seated on his cock completely, you wrap your legs around his waist and let out a long sigh of contentment at the feel of him filling you so deeply.

“Alright, my sweet boy. You wanted my tits in your mouth? Well come and get them. And remember - no coming.”

With a small noise, Brendon cranes his head down, lapping with his tongue at your left nipple. You arch into the feeling, and he quickly sucks the tip of your breast into his mouth. His hand comes up to your side, and he starts to rub circles on your other nipple with his thumb. Your legs tighten around his waist, and you feel him moan as he shifts deeper inside of you. Switching to your other breasts, he suckles eagerly. His hand, again, comes up so he can thumb at your nipple and massage your breast. In the meanwhile, his other hand sneaks down between you, and he groped around blindly trying to find your clit. At your sudden gasp, he chuckles triumphantly, and you whine at the vibrations around the tip of your breast.

“God baby, right there. That feels so good- oh God, B- RIGHT THERE. Oh fuck…” your hips buck against his hand, and his teeth close slightly on your nipple at the feeling of you wiggling around on his cock. You arch with another gasp, breathing hard, as you feel his teeth bite lightly at your nipple. 

“You like that sweetheart?” He murmurs around your breast. You scratch at his scalp and tighten your hands in his hair in response. Moving his mouth back to your other breast, his teeth graze gently over your nipple causing a shudder to roll through your entire body. Brendon whines as he feels you shift tightly around him.

“God, B. Just a little more. Yes right there!” you exclaim, grinding against his hand as he rubs figure eights into your clit.

“Come on, baby,” he mumbles, switching his mouth back to your other breast, “Come for me, baby. Come for me.” He bites down on your nipple, and you cry out, arching into his mouth. With a few more rubs of your clit, you gasp, and you’re clenching down tightly on the cock buried inside you. He keeps rubbing you carefully through your climax, trying to keep his eyes open because you look so good with the pleasure he’s giving you painted across your face. He’s whining prettily at the feeling of you clenching tightly around him, and you open your eyes to look at him as you come down from your high. 

As you come down from the intense pleasure he’s just given you, you scratch softly at his scalp and kiss at the concentrated furrow between his brows. “Hey baby,” you murmur, “you doing okay there?” Brendon is breathing hard and clutching at you tightly, to hold back his own orgasm.

He bites his lip, and you feel him throb deep inside you. “Just. Give me. A sec…” he gasps, eyes squeezed shut, “And try not to move, or I’m going to come...”


	3. Chapter 3

“Awww, baby,” you tease him, “you can’t hold on if I move? Are you really that close that me getting off of you will make you come?” Brendon nods his head vigorously, concentrating so hard that he looks like he’s in pain. “I’ll help you with that then.” You move slightly to reach back and tug at his balls, and he gives a long whimper at the feeling of you shifting around on his cock. Reaching down, you grab at the base of his cock and grip him tightly, smiling as his breath hitches. You slide off him, still holding his dick and balls tightly then arch a brow at him, “Can I let go of you? Or do I need to sit here holding you until you’re sure you won’t come?”

“I… unnng,” he whines, “I should… I should be fine if you let go of me, as long as I don’t see, hear, or feel you for a couple minutes. You’re just… You have such an effect on me that… seeing or hearing you could set me off as much as you touching me.”

“Okay then… I’m going to let go then dig around in the closet for some toys okay?” Brendon nods. “Alright in 3, 2, 1…” You let go of his cock and balls, smiling as you see his cock twitch and throb. He pants and whines, clutching at the sheets under him. Climbing off the bed, you walk over to the closet and examine your collection of scarves, deciding which one to sacrifice today. Choosing the soft dark blue one, you grab that and the special rope and walk back to the bed. You pause to take in the sight of Brendon, now on his back, hands underneath his body to prevent him from touching himself. His cock is hard against his stomach, and his chest is flushed with arousal.

Making a small sound to let Brendon know where you are, you climb back on the bed next to him. “I’m going to tie you down now,” you tell him gently, “Can you give me your hands so I can do those first?” Lifting up, he pulls his hands out from under his body, and you take his wrists and move them gently above his head. You carefully wrap the rope around his wrists, tying them together, then tie them above his head. Crawling down to the foot of the bed, you take a second and third piece of rope and wrap them carefully around his ankles, and he spreads his legs obediently so you can tie his feet to the corners of the bed.

Taking the scarf, you loop it around the base of his cock and pull it so it’s snug but not tight. You place a kiss on the tip of his cock, moaning as you lick the precum off your lips. Crawling further down, you start at Brendon’s ankle and place small licks and kisses on the inside of his leg. As you reach the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, you feel his muscles tense under your lips. He whines as you graze your teeth along his skin, nibbling gently, teasing him with the possibility of more. When you finally reach his cock, you blow on it gently, and it twitches at the feeling.

“Hey,” you murmur quietly, “look at me.” As Brendon’s eyes find yours, you give a long slow lick up his cock from base to tip, making sure to give him a half-lidded look of lust. Continuing up his body, you kiss along the defined lines of his V and nuzzle your cheek along the soft skin covering his abs. You dip your tongue into his naval, and he moans and squirms as much as he can while tied up. As you lick across his chest to his nipples, he arches under you, begging for more. Sucking gently on a nipple, you reach down to grasp his cock in a light grip and start to stroke him slowly. 

Brendon is panting above you, trying to tamp down his arousal so you’ll continue touching him. Your other hand comes down to roll his balls gently, and as you feel his balls start to pull up towards his body, you let go of him and pull the scarf tight around the base of his dick to prevent him from coming.

“Baby- I-” he whines above you, “please baby, let me come. I need to come. Sweetheart please.” He thrashed as his cock twitches against his stomach. “Please baby, I’m so close.”

With a small chuckle, you cup his cheek with your hand and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. After a minute, you pull back and give him a soft look, “You alright there sweet boy? Are you called down enough for me to loosen the scarf.” 

Brendon whimpers as he nods, knowing that with the mood you’re in, you’re going to edge several times without letting him come. Reaching down, you carefully tug the tie loose, smiling as his cock throbs with the sudden freedom. 

He’s leaking precum like a faucet, and you gather some onto your index finger and bring it up to his lips. He eagerly sucks your finger into his mouth, tongue wrapping around it teasingly. You inhale sharply as his tongue rubs against the pad of your finger, feeling out all the bumps and ridges. 

As he spills more precum, you crawl down his body, kissing all over his torso, paying special attention to his lower belly and v lines. You lick up the precum rolling down his cock, and he whines at the feel of your tongue lapping at him. Crawling back up, you hover over him and capture his lips in a deep kiss. Brendon moans as he tastes himself on your lips, and as you feel him throb against your thigh, you tighten the scarf again still not letting him come. After a few seconds, you grind your thigh against his cock, and whining, he tries to thrust against you. Pulling away abruptly, you grin down at him, watching as he squirms sweetly, humping the air to try to get some friction against his aching hardness. 


End file.
